Baile de graduación
by Looney D
Summary: Ella quería ser la reina esa noche. ¿Lo logrará?


**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte. Universo Alternativo.**  
><strong>**Notas:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, creador del cómic japonés Naruto.

**Baile de Graduación**

— Te ves bien, Sakura.

Sakura e Ino estaban arreglándose para el baile de graduación del último año de instituto. Estaban a pasos de la Universidad y, como ya casi tenían la mayoría de edad, las hormonas femeninas estaban volviéndose locas en el interior de Sakura. Tenía que verse bien. No podía llegar como una chica más al baile, tenía que destacar, ser notada, ser la reina de la fiesta. Había postulado junto a Hinata (bueno, ella fue obligada por Naruto), Ino y Tenten, entre otras chicas, Karin incluida, para ser las reinas del baile y no podía perder su última oportunidad de ser la mejor y conquistar a todo el mundo. Lo deseaba. Deseaba con mucho ahínco poder demostrar que era la chica más popular del instituto.

— No, no es verdad, Ino. ¡Me queda espantoso!–dijo, tirando el vestido púrpura a la montaña de vestidos que tenía al lado de su ropero–. Nada me queda, ya casi no tengo más vestidos y es muy tarde para ir a comprar uno ahora.

— No desesperes, encontraremos el indicado–trató de relajar a su amiga–. Mira, ¿qué tal éste?

Sakura miró el vestido que tenía Ino en sus manos y quedó encantada, hechizada, maravillada y deslumbrada. ¡Ese era! Ese era el vestido que necesitaba para ser la mejor. Se lo puso rápidamente y se miró al espejo.

— ¿Lo ves? Te queda espectacular.

— ¡Gracias, Ino! Eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener.

— No hay que exagerar tampoco. ¡Vamos! Que se nos hace tarde.

Sakura se terminó de vestir, con sus zapatos y guantes, e Ino también. Luego se hicieron los peinados y se fueron satisfechas de cómo se veían: ambas espectaculares. Se subieron al auto de Ino y partieron al baile. Sakura se sentía morir; se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en las demás, en sus vestidos, en sus peinados, en sus novios. Sí, Sakura estaba celosa de las demás, porque ellas tenían novio y ella no.

Llegaron cuando ya estaban bailando todos. La entrada de las dos chicas fue triunfal. Llegaron y se bajaron del auto inmediatamente, Sakura estaba que explotaba, pero Ino se veía más calmada; ella estaba ansiosa por otra razón: Sai. Subieron las escaleras de la entrada del instituto y se apresuraron a ir al gimnasio, donde se celebraba todos los años el último día de clases para los que se graduaban.

Sakura, vestía un vestido blanco con flores rosadas de falda larga, guantes blancos con diseños de flores, rosadas también, sus tacos de poco tacón, rosados, y su peinado de pelo suelto con algunas ondas. No se podía ver mejor. El vestido sí que la hacía ver más elegante que muchas de las que se encontraban ahí. Ino llevaba un vestido corto azul claro con una cinta en la cintura un poco más clara que el azul del vestido, unos tacos blancos con cintas hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, una cadena con un corazón transparente y, para el pelo, se lo dejó como siempre y se puso una flor celeste que sacó de su tienda. Parecía una frágil bailarina de valet.

Después de esos pocos segundos, ambas chicas entraron y se acercaron a sus excompañeros. Allí estaban Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru y Sai. En la mesa de comida estaban Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba y Gaara. Todos se veían muy bien, elegantes y finos.

— ¡Hola, chicos!–gritó con entusiasmo Sakura–. ¿Cómo están? Lindos trajes, por cierto.

— ¡Sakura, Ino! ¿Listas para perder –soltó Tenten, con un tono prepotente.

— ¡En tus sueños, Tenten! ¡Este año yo seré la reina!–expresó Sakura.

— Buenas noches, Sakura, Ino–dijo Sai, mirando fijamente a Ino–. Se ven muy bien.

— Gracias.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están Shino y Kankuro?–preguntó Sakura–. ¿Acaso no vinieron?

— No; Kankuro tenía mucho que hacer, la Universidad lo tiene vuelto loco. Se le vinieron todos los exámenes encima–le explicó Temari.

— Y a Shino le hicieron una fiesta especial en su casa, con toda su familia–agregó Shikamaru.

— ¡Oh! Qué lástima.

— ¿Qué han hecho?–preguntó Ino, aunque en su mente sólo estaba el pálido dibujante que la había enamorado.

— Nada, sólo bailar y comer. ¡Vamos! Animemos esta fiesta un poco más al estilo Naruto.

— Yo paso… Me duelen un poco los pies…

— ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La noche es joven y nosotros también, ¡vamos!–insistió Naruto.

— Pero…

No pudo continuar, porque Naruto la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Hinata estaba completamente roja, como si se fuera a desmallar en cualquier momento. Pero, aún así se veía increíblemente tierna e indefensa. Naruto la había cambiado bastante, pero Hinata era Hinata. No iba a ser posible cambiar su conducta de pequeña escondida, seguro que iba a ser un gran desafío para Naruto.

— Tenten… Debes estar mal porque Kankuro no te acompañó–le dijo con pena Sakura.

— No, seguro que cuando se libere vamos a tener una _noche mágica_ para compensar lo de hoy.

— Tú y tus _noches mágicas_–suspiró un poco celosa.

Tenten e Ino rieron. De todas las chicas, Ino y Sakura eran las únicas vírgenes. Sakura estaba impaciente por perderla, pero a Ino le gustaba ser virgen. Aún siendo una chica linda, con un cuerpo delgado y una cara bonita, no tenía lo que quería, que era encontrar a _esa_ persona especial. Sólo él le podría sacar esa sortija de compromiso que siempre llevaba desde que se hizo la promesa de no tener relaciones sexuales hasta estar casada.

— Ino, ¿quieres bailar?–preguntó Sai.

— Claro–respondió, sonrojada.

Él sonrió con dulzura. Ya no sonreía como si no supiera hacerlo, ahora era verdadero, real. Justo cuando Ino tomó su mano la música cambió a una lenta y las luces se movieron al compás del sonido, igual que los que se encontraban bailando.

Mientras los demás bailaban, Sakura se fue al buffet a conversar con los otros. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se aburriera y se fuera a sentar a una mesa. No le encontraba mucho sentido al baile en pareja, ella sólo tenía en mente la tiara y la banda de la reina. Se quedó sentada hasta que le dio un sueño terrible. Se paró, pero justo chocó con alguien, haciendo que derramara el ponche que traía encima de Sakura.

— ¡Oh, Dios!–gritó, tratando de limpiarse con una servilleta.

— ¿Estás bien, niña?

"¿Niña?", pensó Sakura. Enojada le miró a la cara. No se lo creía, era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del cual estaba loca desde que entró al instituto. Lo miró atontada, pero luego se dio cuanta que estaba con el pelo rojo y no podía subir así al escenario para ser coronada.

— Sí, estoy bien–l e contestó con corazones en los ojos.

— Bien.

Sakura ansiaba que él ganara y fuera rey, porque todos los años los reyes se besaban. Le empezó a salir baba por la boca haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos.

— Oye, _pelo-chicle_, ¿qué le miras a mi novio? ¿Eh? –preguntó Karin, llegando al lado de Sasuke.

— Sólo observo, perra–contestó.

— Mira, pero no toques, sólo yo puedo hacer eso–sonrió con picardía.

— Claro, no soy una puta que se mete con todos.

— ¿Celosa?

— Claro que no–se enojó, ella sabía que sí estaba celosa, pero no lo podía decir enfrente de su amor platónico–. Ya veremos quién está celosa después de que YO gane.

— Sigue soñando.

Entonces el DJ paró la música y el animador se paró en el escenario. Sakura terminó de sacarse lo rojo del pelo y escuchó entusiasmada.

— ¡Buenas noticias! La hora que muchos y muchas esperaban llegó. ¡Redoble de tomadores, por favor!–todos empezaron a hacer con los pies o con lo que tenían el redoble–. El rey del año dos mil diez es… ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura estaba triste porque no ganó Sasuke, pero aún quedaba la posibilidad de que ella ganara como reina. Naruto subió y una chica con vestido brillante le puso la banda de rey y le dio un ramo de flores mientras que todos aplaudían alegres.

— Y la reina del año dos mil diez es…–un silencio atormentador invadía el lugar–, ¡Hinata Huyga!

Hinata casi se desmayó cuando escuchó su nombre. Apenas se podía mover, así que Naruto la tuvo que subir. La misma chica de vestido brillante le puso la tiara y la banda, luego le pasó el mismo ramo de flores que le había entregado a Naruto anteriormente y se fue al lado del animador. Naruto tomó a Hinata por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios lleno de alegría. Sakura estaba feliz, pero triste a la vez. Se fue del lugar sin decirle a nadie. Ino la siguió.

— No gané, pero no me echaré a morir por eso.

— Sakura–dijo Ino detrás de ella.

— Estoy bien. Quédate. Te veré mañana en la mañana, adiós.

— Adiós. Tú ganaste para mí, amiga–Sakura sonrió.

— Y tú ganaste un novio.

Ambas rieron y Sakura se fue. Karin quedó echando fuego a todo el mundo y Tenten se quedó feliz por Hinata. Aún con la amargura de Karin, todos se pusieron a bailar animadamente.

**THE END**

**¿Reviews? **o3o


End file.
